Meros Atores
by Lady Mary Potter
Summary: De acordo com as notas de Dumbledore nos livros de Beedle: O Bardo, um musical em Hogwarts só foi tentado uma vez. Lily Evans gostaria que todos soubessem que o desastre em particular não era culpa dela. Ela culparia Sirius. Ou os braços totalmente atraentes de James, se fosse preciso.
1. O Último Recurso

**N/A: Eu tinha originalmente publicado três capítulos desta fic, mas depois parei porque eu meio que esqueci para onde eu estava indo com ele.****Estou feliz de anunciar que a história está terminada.****Escrito.****Concluído.****O que significa que eu fui para trás e re-escrevi os três primeiros capítulos (agora publicados aqui) e depois ...****vários capítulos até o fim.****Eu estarei adicionando os novos capítulos a cada dois dias.****Espero que gostem da história.**

**É inspirado em****Contos de Beedle: o Bardo****, da JK. ****E eu gostaria de dar-lhe todo o crédito para os personagens, a história Fountain, e tudo o mais que ela inventou.****Esse é o meu desclaimer*.****Quando eu li o comentário de Dumbledore sobre a****Fonte da Sorte****, eu sabia exatamente o que colocar na pantomima*.****Eu acho que todo verdadeiro fã sabe disso, então eu não acredito que ninguém escreveu sobre isso ainda! E aqui vem a história... **

***Pantomima: ****é um ****t****eatro ****gestual que faz o menor uso possível de palavras e o maior uso de gestos através da ****mímica****.**

* * *

O Último Recurso

- Parece que você está prestes a arrancar os cabelos, Evans. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Você pode ir embora. Preciso pensar, Potter.

- Tudo bem.

- Sério?

- Claro. Que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, querida.

Quando revirei os olhos para a sua piscadela, um pensamento horrível se abateu sobre mim. E se James Potter fosse minha única esperança de sair dessa bagunça?

Eu, Lily Evans, nunca deixo um projeto incompleto. Eu termino o que eu começo! É por isso que a situação em que atualmente me encontro é particularmente preocupante para mim.

Isso aconteceu três semanas antes da escola ter recesso para as férias de Natal, quando o professor Beery de Herbologia me pediu para ficar depois da aula. Por um momento, eu estava preocupada de ter falhado no nosso último teste (pouco provável), mas ele colocou meus pensamentos à vontade imediatamente.

- Senhorita Evans! Querida, você gostou de podar os tentáculos hoje?

Eu pensei que uma resposta indireta seria o mais adequado para esta situação.

- Er, bem, eu estou contente que eu consegui manter todos os meus dedos.

Ele deu uma risada ofegante e assentiu.

- Isso é um triunfo. Você é sempre esperta, Senhorita Evans! - Ele parou e me olhou pensativo. - Eu pedi para ficar depois porque eu estava esperando por sua ajuda com um pequeno projeto.

Naturalmente, a palavra "projeto" me levou à minha resposta.

- Com certeza. De que você precisa?

Ele enfiou a mão no bolso do casaco e tirou um livro de capa de couro pequena, com as bordas descascando. A caligrafia roxa desgastada da capa era cercada por um caprichoso desenho de um cepo, um coração peludo, e um vaso com um pé saliente.

- Os Contos de Beedle, o Bardo? - Eu perguntei.

- Então você conhece? Eu não tinha certeza, você é uma nascida-trouxa... Mas parece ser muito inteligente com os livros. - Professor Beery parecia satisfeito. - Eu tive uma ótima idéia... É uma noção verdadeiramente grande, e eu tenho certeza que você vai concordar. Você já ouviu falar dos jogadores Portsmouth?

Quando eu balancei a cabeça, ele continuou.

- Eles eram um grupo de atores viajantes que demonstravam os desempenhos mais gloriosos. Eu fui um membro por treze anos antes de me tornar um professor... Joguei com Júlio César!

Eu deveria estar claramente impressionada com isso, então falei:

- Oooh! - E acenei para ele continuar.

- Eu estava pensando... Por que não unir as minhas duas paixões? Ensinar e atuar! Poderíamos colocar uma pantomima natalina de uma das histórias de Beedle!

Eu considerei isso por um momento. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais a idéia me atraia.

- Isso soa... Divertido. Poderíamos fazer audições em poucos dias e eu poderia transcrever a história em roteiro antes disso, eu tenho certeza. Nós poderíamos apresentar no Salão Principal um dia antes do recesso para as férias de Natal! Alice poderia escrever as canções e você pode dirigir...

- Tenho alunos para ensinar, senhorita Evans. Eu estava esperando que você estivesse disposta a dirigir. Sei que é uma grande responsabilidade, mas quem melhor para lidar com isso do que um dos nossos melhores alunos?

Dirigir? Uau, que honra!

- Com certeza eu. – Concordei - Ah, isso vai ser divertido! Vou mantê-lo informado sobre tudo!

- Eu não espero nada menos que o melhor de você. Boa sorte, querida!

Eu apertei a cópia gasta das histórias de Beedle contra o peito enquanto me limitava a sair da sala. Eu tinha que começar de imediato, se eu quisesse terminar isso antes do Natal!

Quando cheguei na sala comunal, Alice estava franzindo a testa para o livro enquanto mastigava a sua pena.

- Isso é um hábito sujo – Disse-lhe.

Ela me mostrou a língua.

- Onde você estava? Eu pensei que eu ia ter que resgatá-la da detenção ou algo assim.

- Certo, eu em detenção. Nunca vai acontecer.

Nós duas rimos, e ela empurrou seu texto de lado.

- Então, por que você está tão entusiasmada? Outro presente do Potter? - Ela disse maliciosamente olhando o livro em minha mão.

Revirei os olhos (o que eu faço com freqüência quando o Potter está por perto).

- Eu o amaldiçoei tanto da última vez que eu não espero nada tão cedo.

Expliquei tudo sobre o pedido do professor Beery, e por fim, ela parecia quase tão animada quanto eu. Seu lado artístico apareceu que era exatamente com o que eu estava contando.

- Vamos fazer cartazes para anunciar as audições! Então você pode trabalhar no script, e eu vou trabalhar nas músicas!

- Perfeito. - Convoquei alguns papéis coloridos de um armário de abastecimento no canto, e Alice fez o mesmo para seus lápis de arte subirem as escadas em direção ao nosso dormitório. Após cerca de 20 minutos, estavam prontos os cartazes para a Sala Comunal e o Salão Principal.

**Anunciamos**

**O primeiríssimo pantomima especial de Natal!**

**Que será realizado 19 de dezembro****às 6:30 da tarde no Salão Principal**

_**Audições abertas!**_

_**Testes na sala de aula 314B esta quinta-feira a partir 03:00 - 05:30 da tarde!**_

- O brilho foi um ótimo toque, Alice - Eu disse, admirando as ondulações coloridas.

- Obrigada! Agora, é só esperar até quinta-feira.

Naquela noite, eu mal conseguia dormir. Tudo o que eu conseguia pensar nos próximos dois dias foram linhas de script e cenários de iluminação.

Alice também, se sentou no final de sua cama e cantarolou pequenas melodias, escrevendo linhas inspiradas para os números musicais. Quando chegou a quinta-feira, ambas corremos para verificar a folha de inscrição da audição.

- É claro - Disse Alice – Que eu quero interpretar Altheda. Garota poderosa!

Eu ri.

- Eu acho que vou estar muito ocupada dirigindo pra desempenhar um papel, que é provavelmente o melhor. Tenho certeza que há uma tonelada de pessoas que querem papéis, no entanto. Só espero que aquela boneca velha da Melina Marchbanks não tenha se inscrito. Eu não posso suportá-la.

Alice me deu um olhar astuto. - Porque ela é a namorada de Sirius?

Revirei os olhos.

- Eu, ao contrário de qualquer outra garota louca da escola, _não_ gosto de Sirius Black. Ele é apenas um monstro com cabelo bonito.

Tínhamos chegado ao quadro de avisos. Olhei-o ansiosamente.

Meu estômago caiu em meus sapatos. Ninguém tinha assinado.

- Ah, não, Lils! - Alice me deu um meio abraço. - O que vamos fazer agora?

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. Eu não posso decepcionar o professor Beery. Ele estava contando comigo!

- Talvez as pessoas esqueceram de se inscrever, mas eles vão vir para audições de qualquer maneira - Ela tentou. - Vale à pena tentar.

- Assim espero.

Mas não vieram. Sentei-me na sala de aula 314B com um caderno e uma cópia do roteiro por meia hora depois da hora programada de audição e não vi nem uma alma.

Às 6:00 da tarde, inclinei-me para a frente e bati com a cabeça na mesa.

- Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida... - Eu murmurei, com as mãos no meu emaranhado cabelo ruivo.

- Parece que você está prestes a arrancar os cabelos, Evans. Tem algo que eu possa fazer para ajudar? - A voz me fez pular, embora eu tivesse percebido seu tom divertido muito bem.

Eu lentamente levantei a cabeça e vi James Potter encostado na mesa. A gravata estava pendurada frouxamente ao redor de seu pescoço e a capa de seu uniforme estava jogada sobre o braço. Parecia que ele tinha desalinhado seu uniforme de propósito para combinar com seu cabelo despenteado preto, que estava caindo um pouco em seu rosto. Agora eu não queria lidar com a sua desordem.

- Você pode ir embora, Potter. Tenho que pensar.

- Tudo bem.

Eu fui pega de surpresa. Ele ainda não tinha me chamado para um encontro.

- Sério?

- Claro. Que eu faria qualquer coisa por você, querida.

Ele sempre tinha uma cantada. Revirei os olhos, mas um pensamento desagradável começou a rastejar em minha mente. Aqui estava o Sr. Popular em pessoa, que alegou ser a meu serviço. E para ser honesta, eu realmente precisava de ajuda. Eu precisava de pessoas para um teste para a minha peça, e eu precisava deles rápido, se eu quisesse ter essa coisa pronta até o Natal.

- Qualquer... coisa? - Eu perguntei hesitante. _Não faça isso.__Não faça isso.__Não faça isso!_

- Qualquer coisa, menos ficar longe de você. - Ele sorriu.

Eu ignorei totalmente a última observação. Ele era do tipo teatral, ótimo.

- Potter, eu deveria estar preparando uma pantomima natalina. Preciso de ajuda.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Pantomima? Eu? Eu não posso hoje à noite, amor, eu tenho treino de quadribol em uma hora, sabe...

Cruzei os braços e olhei pra longe.

- Nossa, "qualquer coisa", hein.

Ele suspirou.

- Bem, sem ofensas, Evans, mas uma pantomima soa um pouco idiota. Você quer uma mansão no sul da França? Eu vou te dar. Magic Carpet Ride? Feito. Diamantes e flores e chocolate todos os dias para o resto da sua vida? Não tem problema. Mas Evans, eu não posso manchar minha reputação em uma pantomima. Er, aliás, que peça você está fazendo?

- Um script que fiz para a Fonte da Sorte, a partir de histórias de Beedle, o Bardo.

- Droga. Eu adoro essa história.

- Sério?

- Sim. - Ele pensou sobre isso sobre muito tempo. Eu estava fazendo beicinho enquanto rabiscava no meu script. Meu trabalho já estava coberto de máscaras de teatro deprimido antes dele falar novamente.

- Tudo bem, Evans, eu vou fazer. Basta saber, porém, que você me deve. Muito.

- Espere. Você vai? - Sinceramente, não esperava isso dele. Eu sabia que ele era imprevisível, mas mesmo assim eu não tinha visto isso chegando.

- Eu vou fazer isso. Reprograme as audições para este mesmo tempo amanhã e você vai ter uma casa cheia. - Ele passou a mão inquieta por seu cabelo. – Ah, uma pantomima! Os caras vão me matar!

* * *

_**N/T: Ooi, galera! ;) E aí? Bem, antes de comentar a história eu tenho alguns poucos (muitos) esclarecimentos e créditos a dar.**_

_**Primeiro: A história não me pertence, infelizmente. :'( Ela é da nossa queridíssima LibraryLoser! Eu apenas sou a tradutora. **_

_**Segundo: Assim como o nome original dos personagens, eu vou manter as notas da autora. **_

_**Terceiro: Os personagens, e o conto de Beedle: O Bardo, não nos pertencem. E sim a nossa riquíssima e amadíssima J. K. Rowling! **_

_**Quarto: O James tem muito charme, vamos concordar... O que vocês acham que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo? :D **_

_**Quinto: Estou com preguiça de postar a história... Acho que eu só vou postar uma vez por mês... *Se esconde* Hahahahahah' caalma, gente, é brincadeira! Não taquem pedra ainda! Hahahah' eu vou postar aqui toda sexta, pra que vocês possam curtir o James, a Lily, a Alice e os Marotos no fim de semana! **_

_**Sexto: Eu devia parar no quinto, mas como é lançamento de tradução de fic eu posso falar o quanto eu quiser. u.u Hahahah' Enfim, eu sei que vocês vão a-m-a-r a história, é bem legal. E como toda pessoa que ama faz elogios, vocês devem deixar reviews. Comentários. Críticas. Só escrevam, ok?! Haushaush' amo vocês! Bom começo de semana. ;*****_

_**- Lady Mary Potter**_

**N/A: Lá vamos nós, tudo editado e novinho! :)**

**PS: Para os meus revisores regulares que se perguntaram onde diabos eu fui ano passado ...****a resposta é ...****Eu me formei na faculdade!****Treinei um cavalo!****E ...****fiquei noivos e estou planejando meu casamento!****Sim.****Eu sou uma garota ocupada. É por isso que eu decidi esperar até que a história estivesse toda escrita.****Me parabenize em um comentário, por favor.**


	2. Os Auditioneers

**N/A: Capítulo dois, também re-editado e renovado.****Yay!**

**N/T: Resposta do capítulo anterior lá em baixo, depois da nota da autora! Divirtam-se!**

* * *

_Os Auditioneers _

Quando entrei na sala de aula 314B, no dia seguinte, estava vazio de novo. No começo eu pensei que Potter tinha esquecido. Definitivamente seria algo que ele faria.

Mas depois eu notei um bilhete colado no interior da porta.

_Evans:_

_Devido a um número imprevisívelmente grande de auditioneers (é essa a palavra? Auditioneers?), mudei o grupo para uma sala maior.__Estamos no corredor abandonado do quarto andar, que o professor Dippet destrancou apenas para que possamos usá-lo._

_Eu mesmo não farei audição, já que não sou muito bom ator, mas eu ficaria feliz em ajudá-la com a direção.__Com um menino e uma menina no time deve ser mais fácil dirigir, você não acha? Vejo você nas audições!_

_James _

_PS: O professor Dippet disse que podemos usar o corredor para qualquer finalidade que precisarmos.__Tenho certeza que ele quis dizer que ele acha que deve ser usado para amassos.__Sério, ele estava praticamente me acotovelando e piscando._

Ah, aí está.

Eu queimei a nota com a ponta da minha varinha (sério, o que James estava pensando deixando algo assim por aí?). E dirigi-me à escada mais próxima para o quarto andar. Fui pelo caminho torcendo para chegar ao corredor certo, mas eu sabia onde eu estava indo, porque podia ouvir uma grande quantidade de vozes vindo de baixo. Vozes femininas.

Guinchos de vozes femininas.

Quando virei à última esquina, encontrei-me em uma multidão asfixiante de praticamente todas as meninas da escola. O que _diabos_...?

- Potter? - Eu chamei - James Potter?

- Ele está lá em cima! - Um terceiranista da Corvinal falou, apontando para o fim do corredor, onde James e seus três melhores amigos estavam em uma plataforma de palco presa ao chão. Abri caminho através da multidão, levando puxões no cabelo várias vezes no processo. Quando cheguei à plataforma, eu tentei subir apenas para ser empurrada fora por Peter Pettigrew. Os olhos de James se arregalaram.

- Não _ela,_ Pedro! - Ele gritou, batendo em seu amigo na cabeça.

- Desculpe, James. Você disse para manter todas as meninas fora da plataforma até a sua vez!

- Os auditioneers, Pedro, não o diretor. Venha, Evans, desculpe sobre esse incidente.

Eu olhei para a mão que ele ofereceu a mim, mas não tive outra escolha a não ser aceitar. Deixei que ele me puxasse para cima. Quase caí pra fora da plataforma por pouco, mas ele circulou o braço em volta da minha cintura para me pegar.

- Cuidado, agora. - Ele murmurou, e me liberou.

Firmei-me (Com a queda, não ocorrida, já que James me segurou. Eu percebi que as mangas de sua camisa branca desabotoada estavam apertadas por seus bíceps... Eu nunca tinha percebido como ele era forte... Quer dizer...) e dei uma risada envergonhada.

- É uma boa coisa você jogar quadribol. – Eu disse.

Ele sorriu. Talvez eu devesse ter esclarecido que não era por causa das mangas apertadas pelos bíceps que eu sou grata por quadribol. Eu não sou facilmente atraída somente pelos seus braços. Eu só quis dizer que ele era bom em pegar as coisas. Como eu caindo de uma plataforma.

- Potter, o que diabos são todas essas pessoas aqui? – Meus olhos arregalaram-se quando eu olhei para o final do corredor, que estava cheio com uma multidão de garotas gritando.

- Elas estão aqui para as audições - Ele disse simplesmente.

Eu não podia acreditar nisso.

- Ontem _ninguém_ queria. O que você _fez? _

Remus resmungou e levantou um folheto. Foi a propaganda de Alice para audições, com um pequeno ajuste. Debaixo do meus créditos como diretora, com a letra de James, estavam escritas as palavras: "_Sirius Black vai atuar o papel do azarado Sr. Galante"._

Engoli em seco.

- Você quer dizer que todas essas garotas estão aqui porque querem beijar Sirius Black?

James deu de ombros.

- Eu expliquei a Sirius sua situação e, como um verdadeiro companheiro, ele se ofereceu. Ele mesmo disse que estaria bem com o uso da cena do beijo no final da audição.

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha cética.

- Ele vai deixar todas as meninas aqui beijá-lo nas audições?

Remus riu.

- O triste é que isso não vai ser um recorde para ele.

Minha boca estava ligeiramente aberta quando eu olhei para James para a confirmação dessa afirmação ridícula. Ele não estava brincando.

James sorriu para mim.

- Tudo bem, senhorita diretora, vamos começar logo essa coisa.

Eu respirei fundo e apontei minha varinha pra minha garganta e murmurei "_Sonorus"_ para amplificar a minha voz.

- Tudo bem todo mundo. Sei que estamos todos aqui porque vocês querem uma chance de beijar Sirius Black...

- E não se preocupem, vocês vão chegar lá! - Sirius adicionou. Nossas vozes foram brevemente abafadas por gritos da multidão.

Eu esperei para ir em frente.

- Mas estamos procurando atores legítimos aqui. Tão claro se vocês não querem passar por um processo longo e difícil, é melhor desistirem.

Ninguém se mexeu, mas alguém gritou "Eu te amo Sirius Black!".

- Tudo bem! - Tentei gritar sobre a multidão. - Você aí, você será a primeira. - Apontei para uma menina de cabelos encaracolados que estava bastante perto do palco, e Peter ajudou a puxá-la para cima. - Aqui está o script. - eu ofereci a ela - E você só precisa ler a parte em destaque.

Ela deu um sorriso enorme e pegou o script.

- Galante Cavaleiro Azarado - Ela emocionou-se. - Você provou-se digno, e eu estou verdadeiramente feliz por aceitar a sua mão. _Amata se inclina para um beijo_. _O Cavaleiro Azarado a beija._

Revirei os olhos.

- Você não tem que ler os parênteses, você só faz o que eles dizem.

- Oh. - Ela olhou para Sirius, esperançosa. - Eu ainda recebo um beijo?

- Talvez se você receber uma chamada de retorno - Eu ofereci. _Provavelmente não._ - Próximo!

A próxima garota apresentou suas linhas com pouca ou nenhuma emoção até o momento do beijo. Quando ela disse "verdadeiramente feliz por aceitar a sua mão", ela disse em uma voz tão insistente que Sirius deu um passo pra atrás nervosamente. A menina então o agarrou pela sua gravata e puxou-o para um beijo quente.

- Isso é o suficiente - Eu disse, olhando para o próximo na linha. Eles não pararam de beijar. - Eu disse que é suficiente! Sirius!

- Enonsigo ar elm mlao ntes! - Ele gritou de volta.

- O que?

- Ip ip Ma ma! - Ele gritou.

Revirei os olhos e arrastei a menina pra longe dele pelo ombro.

- Nossa, será que eu preciso te matar? – A menina me olhou e passeou pelo palco em direção a suas amigas escandalosas. Eu me virei para Sirius, que estava escondido atrás de Remus. - O que você estava dizendo, Sirius?

- Eu estava _dizendo_ que eu não conseguia parar, ela tinha o meu lábio em seus dentes! Oww... - Ele levantou a mão e limpou a boca. - Essas meninas são loucas!

- Você se ofereceu - Eu lembrei a ele.

- Só porque James me ameaçou com a varinha - Ele murmurou, seus olhos cinza-azulados fixados com mau humor em seu amigo.

Olhei para James intrigada.

- James?

James passou a mão pelo cabelo e deu a Sirius um olhar inocente.

- Seguindo em frente... - Ele disse. - Quem é o próximo?

Eu tive que voltar minha atenção para a multidão que gritava, mas não antes de dar uma última olhada suspeita a James. Uma vez que a próxima garota começou suas linhas, inclinei-me para ele e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- O que leva um garoto a ameaçar o seu melhor amigo com uma varinha para ajudar em uma pantomima?

- Você. - Ele disse simplesmente antes de se inclinar para sussurrar no meu ouvido. - Eu disse que faria qualquer coisa por você. Ele não é só conversa, você sabe.

Seus lábios roçaram meu ouvido enquanto ele sussurrava e eu estava quase certa de que ele tinha feito isso de propósito.

- Quem é o próximo? - Eu guinchei, a minha voz soando ridiculamente alta.

* * *

**N/A: Por favor.****Por favor mesmo.****Reviews?**

* * *

**N/T: Ooi, sevens! Sigam o conselho a autora, ok? Hahahaha' **

**Hm... Eu tava aqui pensando... Algo me diz que o James vai desistir de ajudar a Lily... Por que será...? Sabe, acho que reviews ajudam a refrescar a minha memória... Hahahaha' **

**Sério, a Lily apronta cada uma...**

* * *

**Enfim! Vamos às reviews dos lindos sevens! **

_**Alh Vez**__**: **_**Hahaha' que bom que você gostou! ^^ Eles são muito fofos juntos mesmo. Tem uma cena que você vai amar ou rir muito! Hahaha' **

_**Larii Lupin**_**: Hahaha' nada contra o Sirius, ele é super engraçado, mas eu sempre preferi mais o James, mesmo. ;) Também acho, a Lily resiste muito bem... Hm... Será? **

_**Mary and Gabi Potter Weasley**_**:**** Hahaha' o noivado é da autora, mas eu já mandei os parabéns por você pra ela. ^^ Como, eu sei que você adora o Sirius, acho que deve ter gostado desse capítulo em que ele aparece mais. **

_**Eduarda Dutra**_**:**** Que bom! ^^ Os capítulos de Meros Atores são postados toda segunda, então reserve as suas segundas pra Lily e James interpretando outros papéis! Hahaha'**

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje! Segunda que vem tem mais de Meros Atores, e amanhã tem mais de Lily e James fazendo promessas que não podem cumprir, em: "Tudo Começou Com Uma Aposta"! **

** Xoxo,**

** - Lady Mary Potter **


	3. Tipo, um cara legal

**N/T: Baixo em lá conversa gente AAAAAAAA! Hahahahaha' o Adam é muito engraçado gente (Lab Rats, Disney XD). Let's go! ;D**

***Gobstones: é um jogo popular jogado com pedras especiais, semelhante ao jogo de bolas de gude trouxa exceto que, quando um jogador perde um ponto, o gobstone depois cospe um líquido fétido no jogador.**

**Deixem reviews!**

**'**

**'**

* * *

_Tipo, um cara legal_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Naquela noite, James e eu nos sentamos tarde derrubando sobre nós as notas do teste. Deveria ter sido aconchegante ficar na frente da lareira do Salão Comunal, mas eu me senti estranhamente desconfortável. Não tinha encontrado tempo para conversar com Alice sobre o assunto James-fazendo-algo-gentil, e não estava inteiramente certa de como eu me sentia sobre isso.

Nesse meio tempo decidi tomar isso como uma fase, como no mês em que ele jurou não comer espaguete porque os International Irish haviam perdido a Copa do Mundo _novamente_ para a Itália.

- Eu acho que é um "não" em Ann Peakes - Avisei - De qualquer forma, ela não tem tempo para o ensaio, porque está comandando o clube Gobstones*.

- Boa ideia - Respondeu ele empurrando os óculos, que tinham corrido pro fim do seu nariz, e girou a pena de volta pro pergaminho. Caiu tinta na sua bochecha, mas, sorrindo, achei melhor não contar a ele.

- Algo engraçado? – Perguntou.

- Não – Desvio o olhar rapidamente. - Mary Macdonald não foi de todo ruim. Vamos colocá-la para baixo no papel de Amata?

- Não. Amata é a única que tem que dar um amasso no Cavaleiro Azarado, certo?

- Certo.

- A coisa toda com Sirius foi apenas pra levar as pessoas a fazerem o teste. Prometi a ele que ia colocar sua namorada Melina no papel de Amata. Mas Maria pode interpretar Asha.

Eu balancei a cabeça.

- E eu disse a Alice que ela podia fazer o papel de Altheda.

Ele riu.

- Nós não somos juízes muito imparciais, meu melhor amigo é Cavaleiro Azarado, a namorada dele é Amata, e sua melhor amiga é Altheda. O único ator honesto no grupo é Mary Macdonald. Mas quem se preocupa com o papel de Asha mesmo?

Eu virei meu nariz, indignado.

- Alice é uma excelente atriz. Além disso, ela está escrevendo os números musicais, por isso é justo.

- Eu estava brincando com você, Evans. - Ele fez uma nota final no pergaminho. – Há. Podemos publicar isso amanhã no mural de avisos.

- É idiota eu estar animada com isso? - Eu perguntei a ele.

- É idiota você admitir isso - Ele sorriu, mas o efeito foi arruinado quando um bocejo irrompeu. - Eu deveria ir para a cama. Tenho que encontrar Karen no café da manhã.

Eu virei tão rápido que meu pescoço fez barulho.

- Karen Dollin?

- Sim, ela me chamou pra sair depois das audições. Pensei "claro, por que não"?

- Porque ela usa o perfume de uma senhora de idade e sua roupa é mais curta do que o permitido.

- Você está com ciúmes, senhorita Evans?

- Não seja ridículo. – Eu funguei ofendida. - Ela só está namorando você para conseguir um papel na pantomima, de qualquer forma.

Ele franziu a testa como se essa possibilidade não tivesse ocorrido a ele, mas sua expressão apagou-se no mesmo instante.

- Bem, vamos descobrir amanhã de manhã, não é? – Disse me entregando a lista do elenco abruptamente. - Boa noite, Evans.

Ele se levantou da cadeira e saiu tão rapidamente que a pilha de pergaminhos caiu no chão, subindo as escadas como se não tivesse visto. Reorganizei os papéis caídos ao perceber que dessa vez realmente o aborreci.

_É o James, _pensei, _ele vai superar isso._.. Ou pelo menos, eu esperava que sim, assim eu não me sentiria tão culpada.

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, o Salão Principal estava cheio de meninas sombrias. As únicas que pareciam satisfeitas consigo mesmas eram Melina, Maria e Alice. Notei que Karen Dollin estava sentada com seu grupo habitual de amigas, portanto quando passei ouvi um trecho de sua conversa.

-... naturalmente, eu lhe disse pra cair fora esta manhã. Ele e sua _querida_ Lily Evans estão dando as peças para os seus amigos, apenas.

Mas a menina de olhos escuros ao lado dela silenciou quando me viu passando.

Eu não me importava muito com o que eu tinha ouvido, estava esperando por isso, mas olhei ao redor e vi James sentado no seu lugar de sempre com Remus, Sirius e Pedro.

Potter esfaqueava melancolicamente um waffle em seu prato. Quando me avistou, murmurou algo sombriamente pra Sirius, empurrou o prato e passou por mim em direção à saída.

Eu não sei por que, mas metade de mim queria ir atrás dele. Eu não imaginava que ele ficaria chateado por Karen ou por eu ter ferido o seu orgulho, na noite anterior.

Alice acenava pra que eu me juntasse a ela, no final da mesa. Deslizei ao seu lado, enquanto ela puxava um pergaminho da mochila.

- Eu consegui começar uma canção! Ouça isso. – Exclamou animada.

"_Vamos lá, todos os corações partidos, venham cada um e todos,_

_Não estão curados dos males que estão além do jardim,_

_Quando finalmente descobrir,_

_Seu fardo terá se tornado demais pra suportar!_

_Encontre o seu caminho para a fonte de destrói a sua ruína_

_Agora, cada infeliz sairá para a luta_

_Pela chance de banhar-se com o fim do infortúnio"_

Ela sorriu para mim, sem um pingo de vergonha pela atenção que chamou.

- Foi perfeita, Alice! Espere até que eu mostre a James, vai iluminar o seu dia!

- Qual é o problema com o dia de James? - Perguntou ela, embaralhando as partituras de volta em seu caderno.

- Drama, isso é tudo que posso dizer. Um monte de drama.

- O mundo inteiro é um palco - Disse ela teatralmente. – E os homens e as mulheres são meros atores.

- O que é isso?

- Shakespeare, querida - Ela sorriu. Com isso, terminamos os nossos almoços.

Apesar do mau humor de James naquela manhã, ele estava esperando pacientemente na sala comunal quando as aulas do dia começaram.

- Boa tarde, Evans. Vamos começar a trabalhar? Onde está Alice?

- Ela está trabalhando em algumas músicas lá no dormitório, então vem mais tarde. Aguarde até ouvir o que ela tem até agora. É excelente!

- Ótimo. O que você gostaria de fazer primeiro?

Ele parecia muito educado e quieto. Apesar do fato de que eu não gosto muito de Potter, trabalhar com um James deprimido é... bem, deprimente.

- Você está bem? - Eu perguntei.

- É claro.

- Você está... tem certeza?

- Sim.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio, e então:

- Você tem _certeza_...

- Estou perfeitamente bem, Evans, então vamos começar a trabalhar, né?

Fui tomada de surpresa, mas deixei pra lá. Se ele quisesse me contar, teria me contado.

- Ok, bem, aqui está uma cópia do roteiro. Eu estava pensando que poderíamos revisar isso antes de entregar, sabe, dar alguns ajustes. - Entreguei-lhe uma pilha de papéis juntos magicamente junto com uma pena. E passamos a corrigir.

Apenas o barulho das penas rabiscando o papel criava um silêncio tenso entre nós.

- James, eu sinto muito sobre a coisa com Karen.

Ele olhou para mim com surpresa.

- Sério - Eu disse. - Eu nunca deveria ter sugerido que ela só queria sair com você para obter um papel na peça.

- Você estava certa sobre isso, de qualquer jeito. - Ele disse voltando-se para o seu papel e riscando algumas linhas tão forte que rasgou o pergaminho.

Coloquei minha mão sobre a dele para parar os seus furiosos rabiscos. Ele congelou e olhou para sua mão por um longo minuto antes de deslizar seu olhar para mim com curiosidade.

Sorri suave.

- Você é um cara legal. Não merece isso.

Ele analisou meu rosto por um momento, antes da sua expressão se quebrar em um sorriso.

- Bem, é bom saber que você acha que eu sou um "_cara legal_". Isso deve ser a coisa mais próxima que eu já cheguei de um elogio seu, Evans.

- Nhah – Respondi fraca e indiferentemente. Tirei a minha mão de cima da dele. _Ele não estaria dizendo isso se ouvisse os comentários traidores do meu subconsciente sobre os seus bíceps. _– Não se acostume com isso, Potter.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/T: Aaaawn! Que fofinho, vocês querem me matar! *-* Hahahahaha' aí você pensa: "Ela só pode ser louca". Sim, eu sou. Hahahaha'**

**Mas, gente, a culpa não é minhaaaaa! A culpa é da autora que não quis escrever mais nesse capítulo! Até eu quase cry a river quando vi isso. Hahahaha' ok, deixemos pra lá.**

**Nossa, quem mais aqui ficou chocado? A Lily soltando assim fácil pro James que ele é um "cara legal"? Segundo a minha avó essas coisas tem um nome... Hahahahaha' **

**Hoje eu tenho uma novidade pra vocês. Mas antes... Reviews!**

* * *

.

.

**Mari and Gabi E.P.B.W.: Nháaaawn, eu também achei super fofo! *-* Hahahaha' o Sirius vai, sim! Eu adoro aquele peste. Mas por hoje você vai querer me matar, já que ele foi apenas coadjuvante. Hahahah' Enfim, eu agradeço muito pelas suas reviews, elas são realmente importantes. Eu fico muito feliz por ver que você está gostando. ^^**

**Mrs. Granger Potter: O James realmente é muuuuito fofo! Quem não queria um? (suspiro) Hahahaha' Brigada! Eu vou! ^-^**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**E é isso aí! Ah, espera! Ainda tem uma notícia, né?! Eu vou fazer mais uma tradução! Wooo hooooo! Hahahahaha' O que acham? A fic é legal, vocês vão surtar com o que o James apronta... Mas por enquanto... It's a mystery.**

**Hahahahaha' **

**Bjão e deixem reviews! **

**-Lady Mary Potter**


End file.
